Never Again
by livin'4-Him
Summary: What is with all the mood swings? What is happening to Starfire's and Robin's relationship? Read and find out. StarRob pairing. Quite long oneshot. R&R please! Rated T just to be safe.


_Ok, well this story, I hoped, was going to be a short one BUT it turned out to be a LOT longer than I had expected. I hope you like it! Well, here we go._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titans or, any blinky-device-thingys (although it would be cool.)

I think you probably already know this, but the italics (without the underline) are the person's thoughts . Just thought I would clear that up.

* * *

**Starfire's POV:**

_Today was absolutely horrible. I do not understand why Robin would say such mean things to me_

I sat down on my bed and started to think about everything that had happened today.

Flashback:

_ The alarm went off, and we all gathered in the living room to see who it was this time. _

_"Cinderblock," said Robin._

_"And Overload? What are they doing here?" asked Beast Boy in a rather puzzled voice._

_"It doesn't matter. Titans, GO!" Robin gave the order and we all went off to fight. Raven and I flew, Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran, Cyborg jumped into the T-ca__r and drove__, and Robin hopped on__to his R-cycle__, as he calls I, and sped off_

_ We all arrived about the same time and, without a hesitation, split into 2 groups. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, went off to fight Overload, and were quite successful. It seemed as though they were done in no time. Robin and I, however, __were__ having a bit more difficulty with Cinderblock. _

_ I was about to hit Cinderblock with a starbolt, from behind, when I saw Robin fly across the ditch and hit the ground with a large, "Thud!"_

_ "ROBIN!" I shouted from afar.__ I started to fly towards him. _

_"Starfire! Look out!" _

_ Before I knew it, I too, was on the ground. I looked around to try and figure out what I had hit to make me hurt so bad. I'm guessing I hit against a __crane and then my whole body scraped on the rough walls as I slid down and eventually hit the ground. I grunted and groaned as I tried to stand up, but I was unsuccessful. _

_ "Starfire, get up!" _

_ "I cannot. It hurts to bad, Robin."I couldn't feel my hands or feet, and I had this blinding pain in my stomach. I had cuts all over my body. The pain was unbearable._

_"Starfire, stop being so childish. Get up and fight! We're superheroes, and superheroes DON'T GIVE UP!"_

_ "But it hurts to bad, I can't move!" My head was pounding, and I seriously couldn't move, at least, not until the next thing he said to me._

_ "STARFIRE!__ GET UP! Stop being such a baby and grow up!"__ A baby? Was I really being a __baby?__**That**__ took away all the physical pain, and I didn't have time to think about the__ other pain it had caused__. I forced myself to get up and finish the fight. Well, at least we won._

_ As soon as the battle ended, I fell on the ground and nearly passed out. Everyone must have thought I already had__ though__, because they were talking__ amongst each other__ as if I wasn't there. _

_ "Let's go. Our work is done here." I saw Robin__'s figure__ start to walk away. _

_ "What should we do with Star?__ She's really hurt.__" Beast Boy __said__. Robin did not reply._

_ "Yo Robin! What, you're just going to walk away and leave her here?" _

_ "Yea, Cyborg's right, you can't just leave her here." He finally turned around only to say something I wish he wouldn't have. _

_ "Oh yea? Watch me." He turned around again and left on his motorcycle. I stayed conscience long enough to feel Raven levitate me and put me in the car. As soon as she sat me down, I completely passed ou__t but not without shedding a small tear first_

_ It was night time by the time I finally woke up. __I was in the Tower's __infirmary. __I got up, trying to ignore all the pain, including the pain inside me, in my heart, but it just wouldn't go away. I ran as fast as I could up to my room. I would have flown, but I was far too sad to fly._

End Flashback

A knock interrupted my thoughts. I got off my bed and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" I asked politely, pain relevant in my voice.

"Star, it's me, Beast Boy." I opened the door and went over to sit down on my bed, allowing him to come in.

"Hey Star?"

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"Um, well uh," he sighed out of irritation because he his mouth wouldn't say what he wanted it to, "you heard what Robin said when he was about to leave, didn't you?"

"Yes. Is that all you needed, because I must, uh, feed Silky." I said, trying to find an excuse to get him to leave.

"No you don't, I just fe-oh, you don't want to talk. Ok." He turned around and started to leave, but stopped and turned around just enough to see me.

"Hey Starfire?" I shifted my sight towards him in acknowledgment.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He loves you Star. He just thought we were going to lose the fight, and you know how he doesn't like losing."

I didn't say anything, because it was just a poor attempt to make me feel better and it wasn't true. Both of us knew there was more to it. He looked up at me and understood that I was asking him to leave and granted my wish.

I waited for him to leave and plopped back down on my bed to resume my thoughts.

_I cannot explain how I feel. Nothing nor no one could cheer me up right now. I do not know why Robin's words hurt me so, but I know he is the only one who can repair it. I also know that if he doesn't repair my broken heart soon, it will be broken forever. _

_ He has hurt me many times before but never this bad. _

_ I am afraid I will never be able to fulfill his wishes and do the 'growing up', for this is who I am. I do not understand why __he wants me to grow up anyway, be__cause now that I think about it that has nothing to do with when someone gets hurt. Everyone gets hurt, correct? I guess he is right. No other superhero is allowed to give up because he is hurt, why should there be any exception for me. I do not know what to think right now. I am hurt and very confused. _

_ "I love him, but does he love me back?" this is a question that haunts me every day, and I am afraid I will never know the answer to it. _

I stood up and paced around my room as I tried to push all of the confusing thoughts out of my head. It is so painful to think sometimes, and right now, this was one of those times.

Finally, I calmed down enough to lie down on my bed and try to get some sleep. I felt the warm, salty tears stream down my cold cheeks as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up, around midnight, and the more I tried to get back to sleep, the more awake I became. So I decided to get out of bed, wrap myself in a light blanket, and go to the roof to do the gazing of the stars.

As the whole roof came in sight, I saw Robin sitting on the edge of the Tower, wrapped in a blanket as well. I didn't want to interrupt him, but I tripped on the blanket I had on, and inevitably, he heard me.

"Star?"

"I- I'm sorry Robin. I did not mean to intrude. I shall leave if you wish for me to."

"No, stay," he said to me so kindly. I went over o sit down next to him.

"I am sorry Robin," I just HAD to bring It up, didn't I.

"For what?" what? How could he not remember? Was he that oblivious to my feelings?

"For being so childish,"

"What? Star, what are you talking about?"

"You said I was being a baby, this afternoon, when we were fighting Cinderblock."

"What? Star, no I didn't. I would never say those things to you."

"But you did."

"I'm sure I didn't say that to you, but if you think I did, well then I am sorry, Star, I did not mean to say them," _he's sorry? He's sorry?!_

"But you did, which means somewhere inside, you do actually feel that way," he did not say anything. _Say something, your silence is unbearable._

"Robin?"

"What?" he replied rather coldly. He didn't take his eyes off the moon in front of us

"Were you really going to leave me there?" certainly he wasn't, but I was curious. I was, however, much unprepared for the upcoming.

"Yes, I was, as a matter of fact," He didn't even look at me. Tears started streaming down my face. _He__ was-he was actually going to leave me there?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The question came back, "_Does he love me?" _I had to know.

"I-I guess that means-Robin, don't you love me?" I choked out, trying to hope he would say he did, but…

"Love you? Ha, were did you get such an idea?"

"But Beast Boy said-"

"Beast Boy? Since when can you believe that clown?"

"But-"

"Starfire, get that stupid idea out of your head, and try to get this one through your thick scull: I do NOT love you, and I never will!" he stood up and just left me there, dumbfounded, with my jaw about to hit the floor and tears flooding my eyes and face.

* * *

_This is the point in the show where it would go to commercial._

_Still commercial._

_Still commercial._

_Ok, enough commercials. On with the show._

* * *

**Still Starfire's POV:**

_I can't believe what he just said to me._ His words were playing over and over in my head, and even though I tried to erase them completely out of my memory, I just couldn't.

So many tears had fallen out of my now blood-shot eyes, that if you gathered them all up, there would be enough to fill a whole bucket, and I am sure there are many more to come.

I sat there on the roof for a very long time, so long, it felt like a lifetime.

**Robin's POV:**

I woke up and had this horrible feeling that someone was hurt or something like that. I was going to ignore it, when I heard someone crying.

"Star!" I quickly got out of bed and rushed up to the roof. I have no idea why that was the first place I looked, but sure enough, when I finally got to my destination, there she was, and she WAS crying. She was crying so much I could feel her pain. It hurt me so much to see her like that. _W__ho? Who could do such a thing to her to make her__ cry like that_

I ran over to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder. I heard her gasp. I must have startled her. I sat down next to her.

"Robin," I heard her whisper under her breath.

"What's wrong Star?"

"Get away from me!" She screamed. _Ok, now I am really confused._

"What? Star, what's wrong with you? Why are you crying like this?"

"You know exactly why I am crying! Why would you ask such questions?" her voice was no longer sad, or hurt, it sounded angry, very angry.

"But Star, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about?!" she stood up, "you should know! You did this to me!" I had never seen her explode like that. It was horrible to see her like this, and to hear her say that I did this.

"Star! No! I would never hurt you like this. Never!"

"Well you did," she had lowered her voice to almost a whisper, but it still was very cold. Suddenly, she fell on her knees, and, with her head in her hands, started to cry once more. I couldn't bear to see her like that.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Star, but if I did this to you, I am SO sorry. Will you please forgive me?" I wanted to break down crying myself, from feeling her pain, but I knew it would just make it all worse.

_It's back. That sudden headache and that thing. _I felt something just take over my mind and body. This same had happened 2 times already today, and I have no idea what happens because I black out comple –

**Starfire's POV:**

He sounded so sincere, and I just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Yes, Robin, I-" I was cut off by this sudden feeling of evilness radiating off of him. _What is that? What's happening?_ His face turned from sincere to mean-looking, maybe even evil. It reminded me of the time when he became Slade's apprentice. It was horrible. But-

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHa" he chuckled amusedly at me. I was so confused. I did not know what was going on. I felt…lost. That feeling was about to be replaced with one far worse.

"You actually thought that I would ask YOU for forgiveness? You are so pitiful. Like I said before, you are a baby. Oh yes, I think I must remind you, because I really doubt you could remember something so important as this, that I don't love you." _How could I possibly forget __that_?

"You were actually beginning to think that it was all going to go away that easily?"

"But Robin, I do not understand."

"Of course you don't. You could never understand, and you want to know why?" _I am not sure I do._

"Because you are a TROQ. Yea, you heard me right, a TROQ. That is why you can't understand, because nothings can't understand stuff, because, well, they're nothing. And that is why I can't love you, even if I wanted to."

"What?! A-A-you think I'm a-"

"TROQ? Yes, I do. I thought I had already made that quite clear. HaHaHaHaHaHaHa," He laughed evilly, and for the second time that night, left me there, all alone. I was crying so much, it looked like I had 2 rivers rushing down my face. _How could he say such things to __me?__ How? N__o, that can't be my Robin, there has to be something wrong, but what? No, no, no, no!!! I can't take this. _

I sat on the edge of the Tower for quite a while. I couldn't tell you how long I was up there but I knew that it was early in the morning now, probably around 5:00 in the morning. I watched as the moon slowly disappeared. _The sun is about to rise._ I started thinking about everything that had occurred tonight. I feel much worse now than I had this afternoon. I had hardly slept, and I was utterly exhausted.

I laid down, shivering a little, even though I had my blanket, and tried to fall asleep for the little bit of time I had left. I had forgotten that Robin would probably come up to see the sunrise if he thought I was not up here.

**Robin's POV:**

I woke up again and got out of bed to go watch the sunrise like I do every morning with Star.

_Star! She was crying, and said I had caused it. The pain and that… thing, then nothing. What in the world happened?_

A thought came into my head; well I guess it was a thought, although it seemed more like a voice or something like that.

"_Don't worry about it. It was just a dream." _

_"Yea, just a dream. That's all it was. But no. It was so real! __It couldn't__ have been a dream_," I started debating with myself on whether it was a dream or not, and decided it was, even though I still wasn't all that convinced.

_ "Ok, it was just a dream."_

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" I ran up to the roof, and saw that Star was already there, but she was lying down. It seemed kind of odd to me that she didn't greet me happily as she normally does.

"Sorry I'm late. Wow, that has got to be the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen," I mentioned as I sat down next to her. She turned to look at me, and she had tear marks on her face and sadness evident in her eyes.

"Star, are you ok? I had this dream last night. You were crying and I came up here to check on you and you said that I had made you cry like that, and I felt horrible. Good thing it was just a dream, huh?" I tried to sound casual, but I was concerned and now I was kind of beginning to think that it wasn't a dream at all.

"You are wrong Robin. That was not a dream," she said to me with a shaky voice.

"What? That wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't," the shakiness in her voice was replaced by anger.

"But – then – are you ok?"

"No Robin," she stood up and continued, "I am NOT ok, I WAS not ok, and I will NEVER BE OK!" half way thru her sentence her eyes and hands had started to glow and I thought I was a goner.

She turned around and left, without even giving me a chance to say anything.

"What in the – Star?" _what happened? Why did she just blow up in my face like that? _

**Star****fire****'s POV:**

_I'll show Robin to call me a TROQ. No one calls me a TROQ and gets away with it. Val'yor was lucky I was in a good mood when he made that mistake._ I felt the anger make my blood boil and just take over my mind and body. The worst part is that I knew I was strong enough to stop it, but I just let it take over. I guess it was just easier, and more enjoyable.

I went to the kitchen, picked up some matches and the biggest, sharpest knife I could find.

* * *

_Dun dun dun!! Lol I know there usually isn't a commercial break twice in one show, but I thought it would be cool, just to add a touch of suspense on what Starfire is going to do with the knife._

_Still commercial._

_Still commercial._

_You are reading Teen Titans: Never Again._

* * *

I stomped up to my room, slammed the door shut, and just lost it completely. 

I went over to my bed and began by stabbing my mattress and when I had finished, all that was left was a whole bunch of stuffing, springs and shreds of the pink sheets and covers. I grabbed all of my feather filled pillows and shredded them to pieces. I dropped the knife on the carpet and started breaking everything I owned with my fists.

Next, I went over to my closet and yanked all of my nicely hung, purple uniforms off of their hangers, and attempted to burn them with the matches I had brought. This resulted quite impossible because they were all fireproof. So, determined to get rid of the, what I now saw as hideous, outfits, I picked the knife up off the carpet covered floor, and shredded them as well.

I was about to stop and look around, when I remembered that I still had one more uniform left. The one I was wearing. I ripped it off, held it in front of me, and finished my task.

_OUCH!!_ I felt this sharp pain in my hand, and sure enough, I had sliced it open, all due to carelessness.

I looked around as the anger started to disappear, and what I had done started to set in. I looked at my hands; they were all bloody, not only from the gash I had on one of them, but also from using them as hammers.

_What have I done?_

**Robin's POV:**

I paced back and forth, that was the only thing that helped me gather my thoughts. It wasn't working though, and the only other thing that helps me understand what is happening, is talking to Star, but she's REALLY mad at me, and won't talk to me. She hasn't talked to me in days. Come to think of it, _I haven't eve__n __SEEN__ her for a couple of day__s__although__ it feels like it__ has been an eternity since I'__ve seen her._

My growling stomach interrupted my thoughts. _I could use something to eat._

I decided to finally come out of my room and get something to eat.

I walked down the long, lonely hallway and came to the door. It opened and I casually walked down the stairs and to the fridge. I opened the refrigerator door and got out the mayonnaise and all the stuff we had that would go on bread to make a good sandwich.

I took it all over to the counter and made my sandwich. I eyed it up and finally took it to my mouth to take a bite when someone walked in. It had to be Star since all of us except her were here. I looked up and was right, it was Star. But…

"Hey Star -- FIRE? What on earth did you do to yourself?!" I rubbed my eyes, thinking that I was hallucinating or something but it was real. Beast Boy and Cyborg shifted their eyes, which were glued to the TV as they were playing some sort of video game, over to me long enough to say,

"Wha'cha talkin' 'bout ma --" he stopped suddenly when he looked away from me to Star. His jaw dropped and he couldn't say anything other than that.

Beast Boy was shocked as well but managed to choke out a loud "DUDE" and that was all.

Raven, who was sitting at the far end of the room, looked up long enough to glance at Starfire. She didn't seem that interested, so she went back to her book only to have what she had seen set in. She slowly looked up with the most shocked expression on her face I think I have ever seen.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Starfire? Seriously."

All of us were so shocked that was pretty much all we COULD say.

She was wearing a black, long skirt, which had a slit up the side 2 inches away from where the skirt started at her hips. She had black, thigh-high boots on that were laced up the side with purple shoe laces. She also had on a, you guessed it, black shirt. It was much like the one she used to wear all the time, except for the fact that the silver thing on her neck and chest had been replaced by this see-through lace type material as well as around her stomach and arms. The edges of her skirt and blouse, I guess you could call it that, were trimmed with purple. Her eyes had way to much black makeup around them and her lips had and intense purplish color. Her hair had been cut, a little higher than shoulder length and the tip of each strand of hair was died black.

Now you should probably understand why we were all shocked.

"Well, if you guys don't like it," she started in a soft, all-sweet-and-innocent voice, then continued, "I DON'T CARE!" She walked over to the counter and sat down. Not in front of it, ON it. She had always gotten on our case when we did it, so that is why it was such a shock.

"You aren't going to eat this are you ROBIN?" she emphasized my name a little exaderatedly.

"Well, actually--"

"Good! I'm hungry," she said as she slid the plate over by her side and took a big bite out of MY sandwich. _What in the world happened to her?_ I started thinking about her and what could have caused her to go to such drastic changes, when the alarm went off and the red light started to flash. We all took our sight off of Starfire to look at the big screen TV that was on the other side of the room.

"Slade," said Raven when we found out who it was.

"Titans, GO!" I gave the order and everyone ran out of the room. Well, everyone except Starfire who was enjoying MY sandwich.

"Starfire, aren't you coming?" I asked trying not to explode in annoyance.

"What for?" _WHAT FOR?!_

"UH, to possibly save Jump City from utter DISTRUCTION?!" she just looked at me amused and gave a small, mocking chuckle.

"Possibly? Fine, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do, I guess." She hopped off the counter and made her way casually to the door.

"Oh come on!! Could you walk any slower?! The city will be up in flames by the time we get there!" I was SO angry with her behavior I couldn't even contain myself.

"I'm going, I'm going! SHEESH! Grum-py!" Oh brother. Her new attitude was already getting on my nerves and she hadn't even been down here for 10 minutes! I MEAN REALLY! This is NOT the Starfire I know and certainly not the one I fell in love with!

As we got to what used to be Slade's lair, Starfire and I started arguing about who knows what, AGAIN.

"Geez, get off my case will you?! You can be such a JERK!"

"OH, I can be a jerk?! YOU-"

"Well, well, well," I knew that voice better than anyone else's. It came from behind me

"Slade, what are you doing back?"

"Oh, just trying out a new experiment of mine."

"Experiment? What kind of experiment?" I tried to sound serious, but I think I sounded more interested than serious.

"You're a smart boy Robin. Figure it out yourself. It's not like it's that difficult, especially when you have curiosity raging inside you." _Dang it!_ Was I that obvious?

I opened my mouth to say something else, but he vanished.

"Hologram," I said realizing that he wasn't the real Slade and quite glad at the same time because I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Of course. Should have known," added Raven.

"I don't think he wanted to fight," said Beast Boy. _That's odd. He always wants to fight._

"NO, ya think?" I turned towards the voice to see who it was. _Starfire__? Using sarcasm?! NO!! She never uses sarcasm!_

"STAR, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Cyborg obviously was tired of her attitude as well; I think all of us were. _I think she has officially lost it._

I saw a little red light, blinking, in the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was and all I was able to see was that it was behind Star's ear.

"I am SO out of here," she said as she was turning around and took off in flight.

**Starfire's POV:**

_ What has happened to me? Why am I so cruel to Beast Boy and Robin and the rest of my team? And where did I learn to speak in such a manner? I can't even understand myself! __And why don't I feel any pain, I should feel pain. I am not complaining but__ it is just out of the ordinary. Maybe I should go back and apologize to Robin for being so rude. _

"NO! He called you a TROQ, remember?"

"Who said that?"

"Your conscience."

"My conscience? Who are you? Are you following me? Where are you?"

"Geez! Ok, 1: You ask WAY too many questions, and 2: No! I'm not following you!

"You are not nice, and I would appreciate if you would answer ALL of my questions."

"Ok, you asked who I am right. Well I already told you! I'm your conscience, you dummy!"

"I am not dumb, but I do not know what a conscience is."

"You. Are. So. Annoying. Fine, allow me to explain. A conscience is this nice little voice inside your head that helps you reason or understand something that you are confused about."

"Oh, I see. But, you are most definitely NOT nice."

"Yea. Well, ummmm I… uh…am not nice because... uh….because you are… so nice to everyone else that you don't leave any for yourself and well…um…since…uh…I come from inside you, I can't possibly be nice. Hehe."

"Oh, I think I understand now. So, may I ask a question?" _where'd it go?_ "Hello? Excuse me please, but now I am more confused and could use a little help." _Well, that was odd._

The Tower had just come in sight. I really didn't want to land. I was perfectly content the way I was, flying around happily in the air. It was getting late though and I was getting hungry. After all, Robin didn't let me finish my sandwich.

**Robin's POV:**

We all got back to the Tower, and I went straight to my room to try and figure out what exactly Slade was talking about.

"What experiment?" I started to talk to myself out loud, "Does he have something to do with all of this?" I remembered the little blinking light I had seen behind Starfire's ear. "What was that? I wonder if Star is back yet." I grabbed my mirror and looked behind my ear. "What, am I, STUPID?! Why on earth would he put it in the same spot as Starfire?" I went over to my desk and started to write down all of my thoughts to try and organize them a little better. _Geez, I'm starting to feel like a detective or something._

"I don't know why you are working so hard to try and figure this out. He was probably just trying to get into your head and bug you or something."

"Wow, now I'm so tired I'm hearing voices." I said to myself with a chuckle, "and now I'm talking to myself! I think need some time off."_ I'll go see what's up with Star._

**Starfire's POV:**

I heard a knock at the door, but I just ignored it. A couple seconds later there was another one, and I ignored that one to, although it was becoming very annoying. When the knock turned to a bang I just couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAH! WHO. IS. IT?!"

"Star? It's me, Robin," he said in a soft voice.

"What do you want now, Mr. Boy Blunder?" I hissed. I couldn't help but let the anger get the best of me.

"I just wanted to talk," suddenly all of the anger that was controlling me, just vanished. I ran over to the door, opened it, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Robin!" The tears started to flow heavy and I couldn't control them.

"Star? What's happening to you, to us?"

"I don't know Robin. I don't know what to say or do or feel."

"Me neither. I'm really confused." There was quite a long silence as we hugged, until I finally let go and started walking backwards towards my room. I was motioning for him to come with me but I stopped as I he said,

"Oh yea! Hey Star, can I see something?"

"Sure Robin, what is it?"

"Turn around" I was about to do what he had asked, when my conscience decided to show up.

"It's a trick! Don't do it. He's probably going to hurt you while you have your guard down or something like that." _You are probably right. _I mean, it made sense, right?

The anger came back very quickly, as if someone had just flicked a switch or something like that.

"NO," I said coldly to him. I don't want to talk to you anymore. And I don't want to see you ever again. Just leave."

"But Star, I just--"

"I said LEAVE!"

"Well…well…" at first he had started out calm, yet confused but then he raised his voice, "Fine!"

"Fine!" I yelled in reply as I shoved him out the door, causing him to lose his balance and topple over.

"Fine!"

"FINE!" I slammed the door as he was getting up. I leaned against it and couldn't stop the tears from coming once again. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hand and just sat there, doing absolutely nothing, but cry. _What has happened to me? What am I becoming?_ I started to play everything in my head again, but stopped when I came to the part when he asked me to turn around. _I wonder if it WAS__ a trap, or if he__ really needed__ to see something. Maybe –__oh__ I don't know._

**Robin's POV:**

I just stood there, shocked at what had just happened. I was even more confused than before. _What did I do to make her react like that?_ _What – _my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Starfire crying. _She deserves it. She deserves pain for the way she has been acting. It serves her right._ I started to walk away, towards my room but the thought of her crying like that, the thought of Starfire in so much pain, the thought that I had caused it, was just too much for me to handle. _What am I saying!? How can I say she deserves it? What is wrong with me? I have to go apologize, something, anything. I just can't leave her like that._

I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around and walked swiftly back to her room. I didn't even care that I had no clue what I was going to say, I just hoped that I could fix it, make all of her pain disappear.

I came to her door right as she was opening it. She had tear streaks on her face. I didn't even stop to explain myself or say I was sorry. I just wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could and to my surprise, she didn't resist it. She actually hugged me back.

"I am so sorry Star," I finally managed to say.

"Me too Robin."

When we finally let go of each other, be looked into each other's eyes for a moment and I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. I just had to….

**Meanwhile, in Slade's Lair:**

"NO!! It can't be! Why? I was sure this time it would work! That's not fair!! Oh, I hate teen-agers! Kissing? KISSING!?! Is that how ALL teen-agers make up? I GIVE UP!! I give up trying to defeat the Teen Titans! How could this fail!?! I had it all planned out. I had blue-prints and everything! This isn't fair! I –

_Pathetic, isn't it?__ Ok, enough of Slade's whining and complaining. Let's finish this, shall we?_

**Back to Robin's POV:**

After we were finished with our make out session, she looked at me with her tear filled, black rimmed (from the makeup) eyes.

"Robin?"

"Yea Star?"

"Do you promise nothing will ever be able to do something like this to us ever again?"

"Of course Star, I promise," there was a small silence, and then I added, "Never again."

* * *

_Ok, that was supposed to be the end, but I want to add something else. Ok, you know when, sometimes, at the end of a movie, some like paragraphs appear and explain what such and such happened to such and such person? Well, that is what the following is supposed to be. Just so that you know. Or I guess you could say it is like a very small epilogue thingy._

* * *

Slade – 

We all know Slade. Even though he says that he gives up on trying to defeat the Teen Titans, 20 minutes after he is done with all his whining and complaining about how his plan didn't work out, he's sitting down at his old, beat up desk trying to come up with another "flawless" plan. We all know it won't work out though.

As for Robin and Starfire, well, they are doing really well. Their relationship is getting stronger every day, and I am sure nothing like this will ever be able to come between them ever again.

Yes, Robin did finally find the little red blinky-device-thingy on both him and Star and destroyed them.

So, in the end, everybody lived happily ever after, well, everyone except Slade. (How creative, huh? Lol)

* * *

_I do believe that is all folks!_

_So, what did you think? Hate it? Like it? Whichever it is, please tell me, preferably in a review, lol. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story. I hope it was worth your while. I'm sorry if the A/N bothered you in the middle of the story but I just felt like putting it there. About Slade, I know he is WAY OC and that he wouldn't blow up like that and I had someone mention that his obsession was with Robin and Robin only, but I just thought it would be funnier like that and I wanted him that way so, hope it doesn't bother you too much.And I know that there isn't a WHOLE lot of sense in the epilogue but I jsut felt like it was necessary. Also, I was going to change it a little to say taht Robin and Cyborg studied and found out what the blinky-device-thingy was BUT I don't have time and don't know what to change it to, so it's just going to have to stay like that._

_Thank you again for reading my story. Means a lot, really!_

_--shattered-hearts--_


End file.
